Contigo
by Scarlett34
Summary: Cuando dos personas se aman de verdad… ya no hay marcha atrás. Estarán unidas siempre a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se presenten en su camino. Helga y Arnold están en peligro de que su amor sea destruido por una persona que no es lo que parece, ¿Su amor habrá sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece sino a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon  
_

Chapter I

En la casa Pataki…

-¡Eres un completo idiota! –gritaba una furiosa Helga de 16 años. Ella había dejado de llevar su cabello en dos coletas para traerlo completamente suelto y su vestido había sido sustituido por unos jeans azules y una blusa rosa ceñida al cuerpo. Helga tenia lagrimas en los ojos se notaba que había estado llorando desde hace un rato, pero… ¿Cómo no llorar? ¿Como poder ocultar el dolor de su corazón? Estaba enojada, furiosa, eso se quedaba corto a lo que sentía en ese momento, todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado. No le preocupaba que sus padres la escucharan gritar así, pues a esa hora nunca nadie estaba, Big Bob estaba demasiado entretenido en el imperio de localizadores y Miriam había entrado a trabajar como asistente de Bob, así que casi siempre estaba sola por lo tanto se dedicaba a salir con Phoebe o con un chico con una cabeza muy peculiar, en forma de balón de futbol americano, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Arnold estaba frente a ella la miraba de una manera… tan fría, una mirada que nunca espero verla en él pero últimamente pasaban muchas cosas que ella no esperaba así que no debía de sorprenderla tanto pero… no era así. Sus brazos estaban caídos a sus costados demostrando que ya estaba cansado de aquella discusión tan inverosímil que habían tenido durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora todo era peor que en aquellas discusiones, todo estaba a punto de acabarse… todo. Así que decidió ponerle fin.

-No se como pude fijarme en ti –dijo en tono tan seco que Helga no lo reconoció –pudiendo tener a ella.

Helga lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. ¿Cómo se pudo atrever a decir algo así? Entonces lo entendió, todo lo que le dijo cuando aun eran tiempos felices para ambos, todo lo que le prometió, tantos suspiros y poemas que arranco de ella habían sido una farsa, una estúpida mentira que le había tomado tiempo y golpes para entenderlo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ilusa? Si, Arnold P. Shortman olvidándose de Lila para escogerla a ella pensó y bufo molesta pero aun con el dolor de lo que ese descubrimiento suponía, era el fin.

-Entonces vete con ella –aun estaba llorando pero su rostro se torno inexpresivo –nadie te detiene –se giro para darle la espalda, ya no podía verlo un segundo mas.

Arnold la veía temblar y sollozar de vez en vez pero… aunque él no quisiera admitirlo le duele… aunque sea un poco. Él nunca la había visto así, nunca. Y sin previo aviso avanza un par de pasos -los que lo separaban de ella- y la abraza por la espalda. Pero… ¡¿que había hecho?!Se preguntaba el cabeza de balón, él no tenia pensado abrazarla ni siquiera decirle algo para reconfortarla un poco, él solo quería largarse de ahí para ir con la mujer que realmente quería (o eso creía) pero fue como si sus pies se movieran solos, como si su cuerpo se manejara solo y no escuchara las ordenes de su mente, como si… sintiera un instinto de protegerla de él mismo… ¿pero que rayos estaba pensando?

Helga estaba aturdida, embriagada por el aroma de Arnold y solo se dejo abrazar por unos momentos, ella quería que le dijera que era un Idiota o que había dicho esas cosas solo por hacerle una broma o lo que fuere, que la despertara de aquella pesadilla diciéndole que la amaba pero… debía dejar de soñar, las palabras de Arnold fueron claras así que se volteo un poco entre los brazos de él y lo aventó lo mas lejos posible de ella.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Ahora! –Gritaba, las lagrimas habían vuelto a tomar fuerza y su rostro una mueca de dolor -¡Lárgate!

Arnold se quedo pasmado, no esperaba esa reacción de ella aunque tampoco esperaba su propia reacción de hacia unos momentos, pero eso ahora no importaba, debía de hacerle caso a Helga y largarse de allí de una buena vez así que se giró y abrió la puerta para después salir de la habitación de la rubia.

Helga se dejo caer al suelo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras sí. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo esto? La preguntaba flotaba en su cabeza, junto a la respuesta.

-Lila… -susurró con la cabeza agachada. Si, Lila era la causa de todo esto, como siempre lo era desde que era niña, ella lo sabía, Arnold volvió a ser demasiado ingenuo para caer en sus redes. Helga lo conocía bien, siempre era fácil de engañar, siempre soñador, y siempre detrás de las mismas bobas de siempre, pensó con rabia. Él siempre era muy inocente en esas cosas pero… ya había excedido el límite. Se levantó con el poder del carácter Pataki pintado en su rostro, decidida a no derramar una lágrima más. Él eligió y escogió a la señorita perfección por en sima de ella, ya no había nada que hacer solo seguir con su vida, tratando de conllevar ese dolor que sentía cada vez que Arnold estaba detrás de otra de las tipas bobas que tanto le gustaban a él, bonitas y huecas, ah y perfectas. Ella no era ni hueca ni perfecta, y tenía su propia belleza única que solo algunas personas podían ver, oculta detrás de aquella chica abusiva que todos veían. Ahora tratara de sanar aquel vacio que quedó en su corazón, pero para eso, necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Caminó hacia la puerta y bajo a toda prisa las escaleras hasta llegar al teléfono. Lo descolgó y marco el numero que desde niña sabia de memoria.

-¿Hola?

-Phoebe, necesito que me ayudes con algo

-Si, claro Helga pero… ¿Estas bien? Tu voz se escucha un poco… rara ¿paso algo con mantecado? –preguntó la oriental con preocupación.

Helga enmudeció por un momento y después habló.

-Pues… si –dijo con dolor en la voz, pero después carraspeo un poco para normalizarla –Terminamos

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si… pregúntaselo a la estúpida de la señorita "perfección" –Hizo comillas con sus dedos porque sabia que Lila no tenia nada de "perfecta" en ella –en fin –suspira –necesito que me ayudes a olvidarme por fin del cabeza de balón.

Phoebe quedo en estado de shock por unos momentos pero reaccionó rápidamente. Sabia que esos dos en el fondo se amaban aunque cada uno metía la pata de diferente manera y se lastimaran mutuamente siempre terminaban juntos pero… escuchaba a su amiga muy decidida así que la apoyaría.

-Esta bien

-¿Alguna idea? –Hizo una media sonrisa triste mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono –es que ahorita no se me ocurre nada que sirva –"mi mente esta demasiado cansada de tanto discutir" pensó.

-Se me ocurre que podríamos empezar por…

Después de haber formulado un plan estratégico se despidieron y ambas colgaron. Ya se había hecho de noche y sus padres no tardarían en regresar así que ella no tenia de que preocuparse. Estaba realmente agotada, había sido un día muy pesado para ella, habían pasado muchas cosas, había dicho demasiadas cosas que no quería decir. Así que sin ánimos de hacer nada subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se lanzo a su cama, "Mañana será el inicio de una vida sin…" murmuró para después quedarse profundamente dormida a mitad de la oración.

Mientras que en Sunset Arms un chico con cabeza de balón no podía conciliar el sueño sintiéndose culpable y confundido por lo que le había dicho a cierta chica rubia ese mismo día.

_ Gracias por leer : ) espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar Reviews xD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece sino a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto algunos personajes hechos por mi.

Helga despertó con la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana, sinceramente no quería levantarse de su cama, ese día quería permanecer en su habitación ahí nadie podría lastimarla de ninguna forma, mucho menos el cabeza de balón. Era un lugar donde estar a salvo.

-No voy a ir a la escuela –decía una Helga muy adormilada tirada boca abajo sobre su cama y la almohada sobre su cabeza –otro día podemos comenzar el plan… no hay problema… -y con ese pensamiento estaba a punto de volverse a dormir cuando…

Escucho que lanzaban una piedra hacia su ventana, trato de ignorarlo y volver a dormir pero el ruido incesante de las piedras estrellándose contra el cristal lo hacía casi imposible.

Así que, malhumorada se levanto, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de golpe.

- ¡Crimeny! ¿Porque me despiertas tan temprano? –reprochaba con los ojos medio cerrados a la persona que la aguardaba allá abajo.

El chico solo rio, el sonido de su risa se esparció llegándole con nitidez a los oídos de Helga, siempre le había gustado escucharlo reír.

Porque su risa le daba risa, algo bastante común entre los amigos, pero no para Helga.

-Helga, son casi las siete.

-¿Y?

-Que hoy hay escuela y vamos a llegar tarde.

-No voy a ir, así que déjame dormir

-No me obligues a subir por ti –dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Dios! ¡Eres el único chico que conozco que quiera ir a clases!

Aquel desconocido como veía que Helga no iba a bajar con nada que le dijera cambio al Plan B.

-No me dejaste otra opción –sacó de su mochila una libreta de color rosa. Helga abrió los ojos como platos, conocía muy bien esa libreta y debía recuperarla cuanto antes. Aun cuando, muy a su pesar, eso significaba tener que ir a clase.

-Está bien niño anormal en seguida bajo –dijo resignada. Ese chico era su mejor amigo (además de Phoebe) desde que había entrado a la preparatoria. Era más alto que ella, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, el chico más popular de la escuela, pero eso no significaba que era superficial como todos los demás.

La rubia buscó con rapidez en su armario algo que siguiera las indicaciones de Phoebe del día anterior, una vez que lo encontró –después de haber dejado su cuarto lleno de pequeños montoncitos de ropa esparcidos por toda la habitación –se metió al baño, se duchó y 10 minutos después ya estaba en la puerta de su casa con un vestido blanco sencillo y tacones no muy altos. Si iba a tener que soportarlos todo ese día mas le valía que fueran bajos o terminaría con un dolor espantoso de pies, no estaba muy acostumbrada a usar zapatos así. Tomó su mochila y salió, no tenia caso gritar un "Ya me voy a la escuela" porque a esa hora Bob y Miriam ya se habían marchado, últimamente ya casi no los veía.

Al cerrar la puerta de su casa y guardar sus llaves en su mochila se dio cuenta de una notita que estaba en el suelo. Se agachó y la recogió.

"Hel me tuve que ir creo que no logre escaparme de mi agenda porque me atraparon, tal vez te vea mas tarde en la escuela  
Lorenzo"

"Ese zopenco" susurró Helga entre dientes. Aparte de que la despertaba, la obligaba a ir a la escuela y para colmo la amenazaba, se atrevía a dejarla ahí, vestida y alborotada para que al final fuera él quien no se presentara a clases ese día. Pero aun así no iba a desaprovechar que ya estaba vestida y lista para comenzar el plan, así que comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la escuela cuando recordó las palabras de Lorenzo, ¡Eran casi las siete! Perdería el autobús sino se daba prisa, olvidándose por completo de los tacones comenzó a correr.

Iba tan deprisa que no se fijó al girar en una esquina y chocó con alguien provocando, inevitablemente, que callera al suelo.

-Lo siento.

-Si, si, no te apures cabeza de balón –respondió una Helga algo molesta de tantos choques fortuitos entre ellos. ¿Qué le pasaba al destino? ¿Que acaso estaba loco?

-¿Perdón? –Helga hasta ese momento no se había molestado en levantar la vista, así que cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar un gritito. Después de tanto tiempo de solo chocar con el cabeza de balón había chocado con alguien más. Aquel chico la miraba con una ceja alzada confundido.

-No… es que siempre acostumbraba chocar con la misma persona. Lo lamento.

-El que debería disculparse soy yo, estaba algo distraído –dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Helga tomó su mano sin rechistar, hipnotizada por sus ojos azul profundo cualquiera que los viera se daría cuenta de lo especiales que eran. Podrías ver en ellos el mar o el cielo con facilidad.

-Gracias –dijo Helga con una sonrisa una vez que se levantó. El chico recogió su mochila y se la puso en el hombro -¿Qué haces?

-Lo menos que puedo hacer por atropellarte de esa manera es ayudarte cargando con esto, que por cierto esta algo pesada ¿Qué traes aquí? ¿Piedras?

-¿Pues qué esperabas? ¿Que estuviera ligerita como una pluma? –respondió Helga algo divertida mientras caminaban hacia la parada del autobús.

-No, pero tampoco tan pesada.

-Te falta ir al gimnasio amigo –Helga se echó a reír al ver la cara de ofendido que ponía.

-Para tu información yo podría cargar tu mochila y a ti al mismo tiempo.

-Si claro, como no.

-Me llamo Alex

-Helga

-¿Porque a la persona con quien siempre chocas le dices cabeza de balón? –preguntó sintiendo curiosidad, era muy extraño ese apodo.

-Sencillo, su cabeza tiene forma de un balón de futbol americano, por cierto… nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Te mudaste recientemente?

-Si, antes vivía en Londres pero mis abuelos decidieron venirse a vivir aquí hace un par de años y nosotros decidimos hacer lo mismo eventualmente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17 ¿y tú?

-16. Supongo que vas a ir a la PS 120 ¿verdad? –tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si iban a ir juntos a la misma escuela. Debía admitir que le había caído bastante bien, y podría ser un buen amigo.

-Si.

-Yo también voy a esa escuela, así que nos veremos muy seguido –dijo Helga con una sonrisa tímida.

-Me alegra haber hecho una nueva amiga, temía que no hiciera amigos con rapidez.

-Oh vamos se ve que haces amigos con facilidad.

-Puede ser…. ¡Mira! –Alex señaló el autobús que se había detenido a una calle de donde ellos caminaban -¡Corre! –en acto reflejo tomó rápidamente su mano y comenzaron a correr.

Algo agitados, subieron al autobús ante las miradas extrañadas de todos. Helga sentía un poco de frio en la espalda baja, lo cual era raro porque su vestido no era de espalda descubierta. Trató de voltearse para ver porque esa corriente de aire tan extraña cuando Alex le puso su chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído "Tranquila, ya está todo solucionado"

¿Ah? Definitivamente llegando a la escuela tendría que verse en el espejo del baño, para ver que había sucedido.

Pero por ahora buscaron dos asientos libres, y cuando se iban a sentar otra persona se levantó.

-Que ternura, pensé que te habías vestido así para tratar de impresionarme y pedirme que volviera contigo pero veo que me equivoque, solo estabas tratando de seducir a tu próxima víctima. Trabajas rápido eh –Arnold parecía que escupía veneno con cada palabra que decía.

-Lo mismo digo –contraatacó Helga, vio como Arnold se ponía más furioso de lo que estaba y se sentó. Acto seguido Alex la imitó.

-Supongo que él es el cabeza de balón.

-Si –respondió Helga recargando la cabeza sobre la ventanilla del autobús y cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar una lagrima.

Alex que había comenzado a escuchar música, al darse cuenta la retiró con su pulgar. Helga abrió de repente los ojos y volteo a verlo sorprendida. Como respuesta sonrió y le pregunto:

-¿Quieres escuchar un poco de música? –le tendió el auricular libre.

-Claro –con una sonrisa lo tomó y agradeció internamente que no le preguntara. Por el resto del camino se dedicaron a hablar sobre géneros de música, las mejores bandas que ahora estaban sonando en gran Bretaña, sus cantantes favoritos… se reían de vez en cuando, y hasta a Helga le sorprendió lo rápido que se había distraído de su primer encuentro con Arnold después de lo del día anterior. Mientras que Arnold no hacía más que verlos enfurruñado de la mano de una chica pelirroja que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Gracias por leer, una disculpa por la tardanza pero este capítulo tuve que transcribirlo un par de veces para que quedara lo mejor posible. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar Reviews ;) Gracias!


End file.
